


You were my savior

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Post Alvarez arc, Reconstruction, guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper





	

Fairy Tail was being rebuilt once more. The Alvarez war was over and Magnolia was slowly making progress in regaining its life back. But, this meant that everyone had to stop working on missions for a while and help the others with the preparations. The city was destroyed to the bone during these painful times, yet the people still hoped for the best. And so did the members of Fairy Tail.

In order to work more efficiently, everyone was split into teams of two and, of course, Laxus had paired up with Freed. The lightning mage took care of carrying the heavy stuff and the rune mage was more effective at handling the details that his friend was too impatient to take care of. But, Freed was too caught up in taking care of the job he was assigned to do, that he didn’t notice the instability of the ladder he had climbed onto. 

Everything happened within seconds. Freed lost his balance and fell, but never touched the ground. He was caught by the strong hands that have been helping him carry out his work all this time, Laxus. He was shocked by his reaction, since he would have been able to land safely, as the ladder wasn’t high. He wanted to ask why, or how he saw this fall and was able to rush at this place so fast, instead he only thanked the blond and continued working. This was the first time that he didn’t blatantly express his feelings to him.

Laxus’s view of him instantly changed. This was the moment that made the dragon slayer view his friend in a different perspective and not as the enthusiastic bodyguard that he seemed to be. He had never really seen this calm and sophisticated side of him and was only able to notice its existence only a few seconds before. This might have been a huge surprise, but he definitely liked it. Besides, that became obvious when he started watching how he acted when he wasn’t aware of his presence.

His effort to understand the rune mage better didn’t last long. He was actually trying to be discrete, but everyone had started to believe that he was stalking Freed. His presence wasn’t exactly what someone would call “unnoticed”, therefore he realized that his behavior seemed suspicious. Nonetheless, even this tiny amount of time that he spent observing Freed made him fall in love a bit more every day. He was already attracted to him before that day, but he needed a reason to admit it. That was when his plans took a different turn than he had hoped for.

“Laxus, you’ve been acting weird lately. Is everything alright?”  


“Yeah, don’t worry about it.”  


“I’m not exactly sure about that. Tell me, what have you been looking at this whole time? Don’t think that I couldn’t see you.”  


“I guess I can’t hide from you, can I?”  


“I was pretty confident that you knew that already, idiot.”  


“Ah, it can’t be helped. _We’ve been friends for years, but lately I feel myself wanting more._ Ever since that fall a few weeks ago, I can’t stop thinking about you, about the look of your eyes during that moment, about the way you handled the situation that was different from all the others. It’s not that this was the first time that I thought of our relationship in another way, but it was a wakeup call that my life is passing by and I haven’t done anything about it.”  


“Laxus, I love you too.”  



End file.
